Blog utilisateur:AngelYuko/Breath of the Wild : une chronologie indéterminable
Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, on va faire de la grosse théorie qui fait débat un peu partout dans la communauté Zelda actuellement ! Sur ZeldaWiki, on a reçut je sais pas combien de messages demandant "Hey, vous savez où on peu placer Breath of the Wild dans la chronologie du jeu ?" Et bien, après avoir lu ce billet de blog, vous verrez qu'il est tout à fait impossible de placer convenablement ce jeu puisqu'il peut être placé abolument partout !! Breath of the Wild, dans la Timeline de l'Adulte ? Il s'agit d'une des théories qui a été le plus répendue après la diffusion du trailer et des gameplays à l'E3 2016. Les partisants de cette théorie disent que le prochain Zelda se passerai aux environs de The Wind Waker dans la timeline de l'adulte. Arguments concrès utilisables Les partisants de cette théorie se fient plutôt au contenu des trailers et séquences de gameplay dévoilées à ce jour. thumb|182pxEn regardant attentivement les séquences de Gameplay de l'E3 2016, on vois dans ce jeu un peuple bien connu de The Wind Waker : le peuple Korogu, les descendants du peuple Kokiri dans The Wind Waker. Les partisants de cette théorie veulent dire que comme les Korogus sont présents, cela se passera forcément aux alentours de The Wind Waker. Mais vous allez me dire "nan mais tu raconte n'importe nawak ! The Wind Waker se passe en mer, comment tu peux expliquer ça ?". Les partsants de cette théorie vous répondrons de cette manière, le but du peuple des Korogu est de drainer la grande Mer pour faire renaître le royaume d'Hyrule englouti. L'état du royaume comme on le vois dans Breath of the Wild peut très bien faire penser à un royaume oublié sortant des proffondeurs, et cela justifierai la présence des Korogu à Hyrule. thumb|left|152pxPlus récemment, lors des Vidéo games awards, Nintendo a dévoilé un nouveau trailer pour le prochain opus, dans le quel on peut clairement voir un autre epuple spécifique à ce jeu : le peuple Piaf. Pour les partisants de cette théorie, la présence de ces deux peuples prouve que le jeu se déroulerai aux envirions de The Wind Waker. Limite de cette théorie Cependant, comme toutes celles que je vais présenter, cette théorie possède ses limites : *La présence de Korugi ne signifie pas forcément un jeu dans l'Adulte : les Kokiri on disparu des 3 grandes timelines et il se pourrait que ce qu'il s'est passé dans celle de l'adulte avec se peuple se soit reproduit dans une autre *La présence des piafes ne prouve rien non plus, pour l'explication il faudra lire plus bas *Cette timeline est celle qui a un rythme "trop parfait" dans la série : les événements sont scénarisés tel du papier à musique : avant TWW c'est l'ère sans héros, donc impossible que ça se passe là, après alors ? Non, PH prend place dans les mois suivants ! Alors, après PH ? Non, eentre temps un nouveau royaume est fondé ailleur, alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de l'ancien ! et après ST ? Pourquoi pas, mais où sont passé les korogus pendant tout ce temps ? Et les train, pourquoi retirer les chemins de fers ? *les événements de TWW ne permettent pas de retrouver Hyrule à la fin : quoi qu'il arrive lors du combat final, Hyrule est destiné à disparaître (car le roi a souhaité la destruction du royaume) et Ganondorf aussi à cause du voeux du roi. De plus, même si Link venait à perdre, le voeux du roi le sauverai. Breath of the Wild, dans la timeline de l'enfance ? C'est la seconde théorie la plus répendue à ce sujet. Elle s'appuie elle aussi sur des élements vus dans les présentations de l'E3 et même avant, mais contrarement à celle de la timeline de l'adulte elle s'appuie sur des éléments en dehors du jeu et des gameplays. Arguments concrès utilisables Éléments concrès du jeu Breath of the Wild dans l'enfance, soit mais quelles preuves dans le jeu ? thumb|168pxEt bah il y en a pas mal. Tout d'abord, dans les trailers qu'on a depuis assez longtemps, on apperçois une structure ressembalnt beaucoup au Viaduc d'Hylia de TP (mais j'ai pas d'images ^^"), mais dans le trailer le plus récent, on vois clairement une fontaine en ruine très semblable à celle qu'on peut trouver dans la ciadelle d'Hyrule de TP. En plus, je sais pas vous mais le Linkd e BotW il ressemble pas un peu beaucoup à celui qu'on retrouve dans TP ? Il a à peu près la même tête. Après, je sais pas si c'est recevable comme argument, mais il est possible d'appeler Link Loup dans le jeu avec un amiibo Link Loup x) Éléments extérieurs au jeu Là à ce niveau là, on a beaucoup plus de truc à dire ! On va surtout se baser sur TP pour cette première partie. Déjà, parlons des Korogu. Dans Tp, pas de Korogus, donc à priori c'est pas très possible de le placer ici, mais si vous avez tout lu vous avez bien vu que les Kokiris avaient complètement disparu après OoT, et donc dans la timeline de l'enfance. Étant donné que les Korogu sont les décendants confirmés des Kokiri, il se pourrait que les Kokiris de l'enfance aient subi la même évolution que les Kokiri de la timeline de l'adulte. thumb|300pxSecond point : les piafs. Là pour le coup y'en a pas dans TP, et comme selon une théorie les piafs seraient les descedants des Zora, et bah c'est pas trop possible de les fouttre ici. Et bah détrompez vous ! Dans TP HD, une petite fresque murale a été ajoutée dasn les rues de la citadelle d'Hyruke, sur la route du château d'Hyrule (vous pourre vérifier que je raconte pas des cracks si vous voulez). Qu'est ce qu'on y vois concrètement... la triforce, un héros qui semble être Link, un goron (qui ressemble à Darunia), des zora, des célestins et.... Ho, des piafs ! Mais, c'est pas normal, les Piafs c'est pas des Zoras ? Bah apparament non ! Et oui, on vois très clairement des piafs et des Zora sur la même fresque, mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, bah c'est le fait que cette fresque on la trouve dans TP, mais que les piafs n'existent pas dans le jeu. Donc, pourquoi y a t il des piafs ici ? Et bah c'est juste que c'est aps des Zora, et que les piafs ont du intervenir à un moment dans l'histoire de la timeline, en plus Nintendo avait déjà le concept des piafs, donc ils auraient pu très bien en mettre dans TP. On avait dit qu'il y avait des piafs dans BotW, et le soupsonne de quoi là maiuntenant ? bah de se trouver dans la timeline de l'enfance. Donc, l'explication de cette fresque dans TP HD bah c'est que BotW se déroule aux environs de TP. Autre argument, dans TP toujours il est posssible de voir des tableaux dasn la boutique de luxe représentant des scènes du futur jeu. Sortons maintenant des jeux, et passons maintenant à autre chose. Toujours dans le fait de le lier à TP, la communauté Zelda était assez surprise de la décision de sortir un remake HD de TP, Eiji Aonuma a alors justifié cela par (pour le citer avec le plus de mémoire possible) : Donc ici, Aonume, le directeur de tout les Zelda depuis OoT, déclare EN PERSONNE que le futur jeu de la série est lié à TP, que voulez vous de plus xDD !! Lions cette fois ci le jeu à MM, l'opus le plus sombre de la série. Un journaliste a réalisé l'interview d'un personnage fictif sur Miiverse qui n'est autre que le marchand de masques. Mais si, vous savez, le personnage hyper creepy qui vous ordonne de lui filer majora. Et bah il y a un message qui a laissé perplexe la plupart des membres de la communauté Zelda : Capture interview.PNG Ici, le personne sous entend qu'il ferai une apparition dans un prochain Zelda. Les gens ont tout de suite pensé à BotW à travers ce message. Un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans des jeux de la timeline de l'enfance qui pourrait probablement apparaître ici ? bah oui, ça pousse encore plus le fait que BotW se passe das cette timeline. Enfin, dernier argument décisif à ce sujet : ces' en rapport avec la sortie des jeux. Même si on ne connait la chronologie que depuis 2011, bah on remarque quand même un truc : ça fait très exactement 10 ans (bientôt 11) qu'aucun je n'est sorti dans la timeline de l'enfance ! Ces dernières années, on a eu comme jeux : *TMC 2004 (principale) -> écart avec Four Swords : 1 an *TP 2006 (enfance) -> écart avec Four Swords Adventure : 2 ans *PH 2007 (adulte) -> écart avec The Wind Waker : 5 ans *ST 2009 (adulte) -> écart avec Phantom Houglass : 2 ans *SS 2011 (principale) -> écart avec The Minish cap : 7 ans *ALBW 2013 (défaite) -> écart avec les oarcles : 12 ans *TFH 2015 (défaite) -> écart avec A Link between Worlds : 2 ans On constate quand même que quand un écart trop important avec une branche de la chronologie se fais sentir, bah on comble avec un jeu *Pour l'adulte, le trou est comblé avec PH *Pour la principale, par SS *Pour la défaite, par ALBW Le trou de l'enfance n'a pas été comblé, donc il yb a des chances que BotW soit ce "bouche trou". Sans compté que c'est la timeline la moins dévelloppée de la série. Limites Et oui, des limites et encore des limites !! *Le temple du temps est debout dasn BotW alors qu'il est preque inexistant dans TP *Si l'on considère que les singes soient les Kokiri, le fait que les korugus soient présents est embêtant *Si l'on considère l'avencée technologique impressionante dans BotW, même si il y a eu du progrès dans cette timeline bah c'est pas suffisant pour rattarqper BotW Breath of the Wild, dans la timeline de la défaite ? Cette théorie est une des moins connues mais elle est existante. Elle se concentre beaucoup sur des éléments du jeu un peu comme celle de la timeline de l'adulte. thumb|160pxTout d'abord, lors de la présentation à l'E3, un personnage nous a fortement intrigué : on a vu un vieillard dans une grotte faisant une sorte de monologue à Link. Beaucoup de personnes y ont vu une référence au vieil homme qui donne l'épée à Link dans Zelda premier du nom. En plus de lui ressembler beaucoup phisiquement, il se trouvent tout les deux dans une grotte ! Mais, on remlarquera que le veil homme n'est aps la seule référence faite à Zelda premier du nom dans BotW : 58106e46ce6ace.jpg 58106e462fcec2.jpg 58106e4749d7c2.jpg 58106e47106ec2.jpg Référence Zelda Wii U.jpg On remarque donc que Nintendo compare beaucoup BotW au premier Zelda. Dans le jeu, quoi de particulier pour penser ça ? Bah le Hyrulke présenté colle parfaitement à l'ambience générale de la timeline : le royaume est dévasté après la dafaite de link et enchaîne les guerres et les tragédies. Ce Hyrule complètement dévasté colle parfaitement avec l'univers de la timeline en général. Le style du jeu colle aussi avec le premier zelda : Nintendo fait calirement un retrour au sorce avec un jeu en open world, faisant penser fortement au premier opus. Autre argument, cette timeline est celle qui regroupe un peu 50% des jeux de la série à elle seule, donc il n'y arait pas de surprise à ce que BotW s'y retrouve. Limites Là aussi des limites : *Trop peu d'arguments pour être stable *Il y a clairement deux team quand au viellard : la teau vieux de Zelda 1 et la team Roi d'Hyrule de TWW *Le temple du temps a été détruit dans cette timeline, le voir ici est étrange Breath of the Wild, dans la lignée principale ? Cette théorie n'est jamais évoquée par les fan. Lorsqu'on leur demlande "Où dans la chronologie" ils pensent tout de suite à "Après OoT" alors que la timeline principale est aussi une ligne temporelle c:. Mais ici, peu de choses à dire Arguments pour Pourquoi ce jeu serait dans la timeline principale ? Et bien comme on poeut le voir, le peuple de l'ombre (les sheikahs) semblent avoir une forte importance dans ce jeu, Link a nottament une tablette portant le symbole de cette tribu de l'ombre absolument nécéssaire pour accéder aux sanctuaires du jeu (comme c'est vu dans la présentation). Pour accentuer l'importance de ce peuple dans le jeu, Nintendo a même basé son site pour l'E3 sur le symbole de l'oeil. Mis à part cette importance des sheikahs dans le jeu, on constate aussi que les flèches de Link peuvent être ornée de peirres bleues, faisant beaucoup penser aux chronolithes de SS. Ces pierres ne sont présente que dans cette timeline. Et pluys récemment, on a même vu des statues de la déesse Hylia dans la séquence de Gameplay, qui sont inexistantes dans les autres timelines. Limites *La présence des Korogus compromet cette théorie car les Kokiri sont présents dans cette ligne temporelle *Assez limité pour le placé : il faudrait que le jeu prenne place avant OoT car les sheikah disparaîssent juste avant Breath of the Wild, une autre timeline ? Certains fans, constatant la difficulté à placer le jeu ont carrément dit : "BotW est dans une autre timeline" et là ,des théories y'en a un paquet : certains voient une timeline après SS, d'autres après TWW, d'autres voient même un regrouppement des timelines en BotW parce qu'ils ont la flemme de choisir... Les gens, la chronologie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça n'en rajouttons pas. Conclusion Voilà ! C'est déjà la fin ! On est maintenant en mesure de dire que BotW se place très difficillement dans la chronologie actuelle. Tout ses placements sont pertinents mais possèdent eux même leurs limites. Catégorie:Billets de blog